


day out

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Gift Fic, Grelle and Othello have the day off!!!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!, Othello buys Grelle the dress shes been wanting for months!!!!!, Shopping, Shopping Malls, for sushi_splushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ɪᴛ'ꜱ ɢʀᴇʟʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏᴛʜᴇʟʟᴏ'ꜱ ᴅᴀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ! - ꜱʜᴇɴᴀɴɪɢᴀɴꜱ ᴇɴꜱᴜᴇ!Z'S INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/sushi_splushi/
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff & Othello
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	day out

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my friends, Z! (https://www.instagram.com/sushi_splushi/) She's super amazing, and I love her so, so much. 
> 
> Happy late birthday, hon! I apologize for getting this to you so late - I hope you had an amazing day then, and an amazing day today! Ily!!!!

"What you think, Grelle?"

"Ugh, that? Othello, my dear, you know my tastes!"

Othello chuckled, giving his best friend, Grelle, a face as he looked through what seemed like their millionth rack of clothing that day. "Aw c'moooooon! It'd look amazing on you! Why do you always not trust me?"

"Because well, Uhm..." Grelle gave Othello a look, resting a hand on her hip, surveying her friend, head to toe. "That," she said, pointing Othello - specifically his clothing choices for that day. "I told you! No socks with sandals! Most importantly, why on earth did you choose bedazzled, purple Birkenstocks with uh...sports socks...made for children? How do you have any blood getting to your feet? They're almost matching your shoes-"

"Hey, hey, hey! That's not important!" Othello said with a grin, holding up another article of clothing. "Now! What do you think about this?!"

"Are you really trying to change the subject?"

"Wouldn't this look great?"

"Othello, I swear to God-"

"Grelle, Grelle, Grelle! Look, look!" Othello continued on, practically shoving the clothing into her arms. "Just look! I think I did well this time!"

Grelle stared at the older man, giving him a deadpan look. "Othello."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat~?"

"Are you just trying to distract me from the fact that you're a walking embarrassment?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Do you really think that I haven't noticed what you're wearing?"

"Uh...." Othello looked at Grelle, a broad grin stretching across his face before he rushed across the aisle, to another rack of clothing, and pulling out a shirt. "Lookie here! Isn't it great?!"

"Do you even pay attention to what you pick up?"

"I...uh..."

Making a soft 'tch' sound, she shook her head before taking a look at the two items of clothing in her arms. She looked at them - actually, for the first time since they had entered the store, LOOKED at them - and gasped. "I...what the hell? Othello, what on earth are you on?"

"Uhh...it depends. Are you going to kill me?"

"Othello, I can't kill you again. You're already dead."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried-"

"And succeeded?"

"I'd applause you!"

"But you'd be the one I'd be killing-"

"Yeah, so?"

The woman stared at him for a while before carefully placing the clothes back, shaking her head in annoyance before promptly dragging him out of the store, with practically no time or chance to gather himself beforehand. "Let's go, I'm tired of this!"

"Where are we going? O...w...Ow...ow!" He mumbled, trying his best to find his footing, as onlookers stared. "Do you reeeeeeeeally have to do this? I can walk, you know! Ow! Ow ow!"

"Mhm, hmm...sureee..." Grelle nodded, rolling her eyes as she passed yet another shop - looking to the show window, squeaking in delight - she immediately dropped her hold on Othello and rushed in, giggling happily as she pulled a dress off the rack. 

"Ow- oh my God - of course!" Othello chuckled, rubbing his arm before rushing inside, joining his friend. "Found somethin'?"

"Found something?! _Have I!"_ Grelle grinned, hugging the dress to her chest as she happily bounced on the balls of her feet. "You see this, darling?"

"Uh-huh! Waaaaaaait...damn - wait! I think I know this-" He said, his eyes widening as he realized something. "You wanted this since like, September, right?! Holy shit, you finally found it!"

"I did! I've been stalking it for months, hoping that I could have a chance to get it, and here we are! Isn't this stellar?!" She asked, holding the dress out, and doing a little twirl. "Today has been good to me! - Finally! No Will bullying me, and me helping you get a sense of style- not talking about the clown wear you wearing right now, of course. I can't believe anyone let out like that!"

"Hey! This is a solid style, ok? I'm rocking it!" 

"You say that as if it's an actual style you have going on there, and not just a random assortment of clothing you decided to put on while blindfolded at three am in the dark, perhaps intoxicated as well..."

Othello smiled and shrugged, giving his friend a side hug before snatching the dress from her hands and rushing off much to her complete shock and confusion. 

"I...holy hell. Othello, come back here right this instant! I need that bloody thing - you're not going to just take it away from me!" Grelle cursed, a groan escaping her lips, clutching her red cinnamon purse in her arms before going to look for him. 

Several minutes later, of tirelessly looking around for her friend, she found herself sighing in annoyance.

Leaving the store, several shopping bags in hand, and leaning against a nearby mall- before spotting Othello sitting nearby with possibly the stupidest grin that she had ever seen in either of her lives.

Shaking her head, she strutted to her best friend and gracefully took a seat next to him, crossing her legs as she gave him a look. "What was _that_ for, mister? It wasn't amusing, I'll tell you that!"

Othello turned to her, the same smile plastered on his face as he seemed to...try to hide something behind his back? "Nothing..."

"Huh?" She asked, raising a crimson eyebrow - green and gold eyes darting to where his hiding hands were, securely around something? What on earth could he be hiding from her? "Othello, what prank are you trying to pull on me?"

"What prank, m' lady? Who said I was pranking anyone?" He asked, giving her a /very/ frustratingly, knowing, cocky smile. 

"Othello, don't try to play with me."

"Who said I was playing?"

"Mhm-hmmm." Grelle hummed, shaking her head. "What are you trying to do? Come on, I know you're trying to pull something! I've known you for years!"

Othello shook his head, giving the younger reaper a knowing smile. "Close your eyes!"

"I...why?"

"Just do it!"

"But why?"

"Doooooooooo it~!"

"Why?"

"Come onnnn!" He pleaded, smiling even wider as he tried his absolute best to contain his excitement. "Just do it!"

"Ugh, fine..." Grelle agreed, somewhat hesitantly, I might add - before doing so. "Happy?"

"Hands out!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Groaning, she sighed heavily and did so, waiting for whatever he was going to hand her - not knowing whether she should be scared or not. 

What on earth was he trying to do, anyway? She was sure that this was a prank.

Othello, no matter how smart he thought he was - and actually, honestly, he was, he could never fool her! She'd known him for years! 

Here we g-

_**Wait, what was-** _

Her eyes snapping open, she...was in absolute shock. He didn't. He didn't, not at all! He didn't have to do _this_ \- 

In her arms was the dress from before. A lovely, beautifully-deep maroon red, flowy, and covered in gems that seemed to sparkle in the light that was pouring in from the skylight above them. 

She found herself smiling - tears pricking the corners of her lovely green-gold eyes as she ran her fingertips across the fabric, tracing a few faux gems that bordered it. "Othello...you know, you...you never had to do this..." she said, looking up to her friend, clearly at a loss for words. "Why...?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Othello said, smiling softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You deserve it! It's all you've been talking about for months, and you've been working super hard! The amount you've been able to get done has been amazing! When you really put your mind to it, you really do well- well..not just well, amazing! And, I'm proud!" 

Looking at the dress, and then back up at her friend, she smiled warmly and gave him the biggest hug she could. "Gosh...I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I love you more!"

"Well, I, for one, love you most! What do you say we head by that we uh...head to your favorite technology shop? I could get you something!"

"You don't have to! Just you hanging out with me is enough."

"No, no - I _insist!"_


End file.
